


Tenderness

by RedRowan



Series: The Boxer's Daughter [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Matt Murdock, Fluff, Pregnancy, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/pseuds/RedRowan
Summary: Mattie is less than impressed with how the miracle of life is affecting her body.  Only eight months to go.





	Tenderness

“Ow” is the last thing Foggy wants to hear during sex.

OK, maybe not the _last_ thing. There’s “Larry did it better” or “your mom is here,” but “ow” is pretty far up on that list. And it wasn’t even the casual “ow” Mattie uses when she’s dismissing how hurt she is; it was a small, plaintive little “ow” that she probably didn’t mean for him to hear.

He freezes.

“You OK?” he says, taking his hands off Mattie’s breasts.

He’s kneeling behind her, her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

She makes a small, non-committal sound. “My tits are kind of sore,” she says, but follows it up quickly with, “It’s OK, just -“

He lets her go, sitting back. “Mattie…”

She groans in frustration and twists around, sitting back against the pillows so she can face him.

“Can’t even have _sex_ the way I want to,” she grumbles, pouting. He’s not about to tell her that she’s adorable when she pouts.

“It’s normal if you’re getting tenderness in your breasts -“

“I _know_ that,” she snaps. They’ve both been doing a lot of reading about pregnancy. She grips the pillow next to her with one hand. “I just - ugh - I _hate_ feeling like my body has a mind of its own. Which hates me. _And_ I have to put up with it for eight more months.” She pulls the pillow into her lap, squeezing it hard. “There’s such a thing as magic, right? Can’t we just magic this baby into existence?”

“I don’t think it works that way, kitten.” Foggy crawls up next to her, and slips his hand under the pillow, feeling her skin just below her stomach. Every time he touches her there, he wishes he could hear the heartbeat inside her. _Our baby._ “Tell me what you need. Anything. I will be here for foot rubs, and midnight runs to the bodega for your cravings, and picking things up off the floor when you drop them…”

“Don’t forget the crazy mood swings.”

“That won’t change much.”

She punches him lightly on the shoulder for that, and he’s a little bit smug that he’s gotten her to smile, and she’s pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Just keep being you,” she says. “That’s what I need.”

“I can do that.”

The pillow on her lap slides away, making a space for him, and he shifts on top of her, making sure none of his weight presses down on her chest. He dips his head, lapping gently at her nipple. She sighs happily.

“Better?” he says.

She smiles. “Don’t stop.”

He grins and goes back to work, lavishing her body with love and tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> So, I was opening up the big file I have with all the Boxer's Daughter fics, and I noticed that it was created on December 11, 2015. Exactly seventeen months ago. And I decided that I'd post a little bit of fluff to celebrate the almost year and a half that I've spent in this fandom.
> 
> Chapter 2 of The One Constant (in its original form on the kink meme) was the first fic I'd ever posted. I've never really considered myself a writer, and it took a long time for me to work up the guts to post. And one or two people said they liked it, which was huge, and gave me the boost to keep exploring those versions of Matt and Foggy until I had something like a story, taking them from freshman year to the start of Season 1. 
> 
> So, thank you, to those first commenters, because without you, The One Constant would never have happened. The Boxer's Daughter series would never have happened. Neither would the Stars and Horns series, or the one-shots that I wrote after. 21 works, over 300 000 words thus far, all thanks to you (or your fault, you pick).
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who has commented here or on the kinkmeme to any of my fics (even the ones I haven't posted under the RedRowan name). You guys brighten my day like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who's been reading. If you've never left a comment before...just say hi. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> So this little bit of fluff is my present to you. There's a bigger instalment coming, but...happy almost-one-and-a-half year anniversary, everyone.


End file.
